psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski i wakacje w USA
Te opowiadanie piszę sama ^^ Rozdział I Było ciepłe po południę . Był 1 lipca. -Jak gorąco !!-powiedziała zdyszana Patty -Nie ma czym oddychać !-stwierdziła Hope -Duchota !-powiedziała Tetradi Pieski siedziały na pufach i próbowały się ochłodzić .Na około nich były ponad 13 wiatraków . -Ktoś ma pomysł na upał,nudy itp. ?-zapytała Velari -Ja tam nie mam pojęcia -powiedziała Dawn Nagle wparowała Korra z Tracker'em . -Świetna pogoda nieprawdaż ???-powiedziała zadowolona Kora -No co ty nie powiesz?-zapytała Izumi -Tak czy siak cześć!-powiedział Tracker -Super ! Nie ma to jak udusić się w lato!-powiedziała z sarkazmem Ashira * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry ''' -Na pewno jesteś gotów ?-zapytał Bee -Jasne ....-dodał niepewnie Johnboy -To jazda !!!!-powiedział Bee i odpalił camaro i zaczą szybko jeździć po ulicach z otwartymi oknami. Aż tu nagle ... -No no no !-powiedziała Sabra która zagrodziła im drogę . -Oooo hej skarbiee... Co tam ?-powiedział zaniepokojony Johnboy -Mogę zapytać czemu ,po jakiego diabła zakłócacie spokój na drogach ???-zapytała Sabra -Yyyy... Po 1.Nudy a po 2. Gorąco !-wytłumaczył Bee -Ahaaaa... interesujące ..-powiedziała Sabra * '''Zmiana sceny odznaka Sabry Szczeniaki bawiły się w piaskownicy . -Ally zobacz jaki zamek dl ciebie zrobiłem !!!-powiedział Rambo -Jaki śliczny !!!-pochwaliła Ally po czym się przytuliła się do pieska -Ble ...Chawt !-obrzydziła się Junio -Wow ! Jakie fajne !-pochwaliła Mira Beeck która zrobiłą makietę camaro -Dzięki !-odpowiedziała Nagle piach zasywywał szczeniaki . -Ugh! Kto to !-warkneła Nadia -Upsi! Sorrka !-przeprosił Maxis który kopał z Scott'em dół * Zmiana sceny znaczek małej łapki Ryder wraz z Rocky'm i Chase'em siedzieli razem na samej górze . -Ehh ... jak myślicie .Może pojedziemy gdzieś na wakację ?-zapytał Ryder -Dla mnie to genialny pomysł !-stwierdził Chase -Tylko gdzie ?-zapytał Rocky . -Nie wiem .-odpowiedział Ryder -A gdzie my nie byliśmy ?!-zapytał śmiejąc się Chase -Hahaha!-zaśmiali się chłopaki -A jak mamy jak sądzicie ochłodzić pieski ?-zapytał Rocky -Więcej wiatraków !-zakrzyczał Chase po czym się zaśmiali * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chas'a Slend siedziała przed komputerem i oglądała horrory . -Siema co tam robisz ?-zapytał Malcolm -A jak sądzisz -pocisneła -A...-odpowwiedział aż tu .. -Hej! -Przywitała się Flurr która jadła apetycznie wyglądającego loda i miała okulary -Hej a gdzie ty jesteś ?-zapytali -Gdzie my!-odpowiedziała i skierowała kamerę na swoją ekipe pluskającą się w fontannie *Głos w tle-Przestań na mnie chlapać, A chcesz oberwać !* -To gdzie jesteście ???-zapytał Malcolm -W Hollywood !!-odpowiedziała -Na serio?-zapytała Slend -Przyjedźcie do nas !-zaprosiła Flurr -No zapraszamy !-powiedział Janny który był cały mokry . -Z wielką chęcią !!!-odpowiedziali -Jesteśmy w Downtown Hollywood Boutique Hotel-powiedziała Flurr -Oki pa !-pożegnali sie i wybiegli z pokoju * Zmiana sceny znak czaszki ''' Cały psi patrol zebrał się na parterze. Nagle wbiegli Malcolm i Slend. -RYDER !!!-zakrzyczała Slend i Malcolm -Co jest ?-zapytał -Flurr wraz z ekipą zaprosili nas do USA !-powiedziała Slend -Ryder ! Pojedziemy ?-zapytały pieski -No pewnie !!-odpowiedział -Możemy lecieć moim samolotem!-zakrzyczał Gray -A co lepsze lotnisko jest bliżej i szybciej przylecimy !!!-powiedziała Victoria Pieski radośnie zakrzyczały. -Ale będzie fajnie!-pisneła Annie -Masz racę !-odparła Eris Była już godzina 16:00 . Pieski były bardzo podniecone. -Kiedy się pakujesz ?-zapytała Alaska Blommy,Korę i Natalie -Gdzieś o 19:00.-odparła Kora -My też -dodała reszta . -Ale szkoda że lot jest o 6:00-powiedział Conre który się wtracił -No nie wyśpie się -powiedziała Natalie Kora walneła Facepalm'a * '''Zmiana sceny odznaka Kory Pieski już się pakowały .Lecz tu nagle... -No hej sorka za opóźnienie !-powiedziała Hela z swoją ekipą Bayernu . -O hej !-przywitały sie pieski -Hela !-zakrzyczał Roxo i przytulił Helę Thiago posmutniał. -Jak tam dzisiejszy trening ?-zapytał Xander -Nawet dobrze !-powiedziała Megan która ledwo trzymała torbę . Nagle upadała lecz Jax jej pomógł -Dzięki...-powiedziała i zarumieniła się. -Nie ma za co ..-odpowiedział -O której mamy lot ???-zapytał Orion -Równo o 6:00!,czyli 6 godzin nudy -powiedziała Dilara -No niestety-powiedział Power * Zmiana sceny odznaka Power'a Była godzina 3:00. -WSTAWAĆ 1 2 3 !!!!!-krzyczała Kara -Ehhh powtórka z rozrywki ...-powiedział Matt który zakrył poduszką głowę . -Szybko pakować się do patrolowca !!!-rozkazała -Chyba że tak -powiedziała Shiraz Pieski wkładały rzeczy do bagażnika. Pomagał im przy tym pewien wynalazek -Owww co to za... Coś??-zapytała Sabra która szła z Ico, Viki oraz Izumi -To mój nowy wynalazek!!-powiedzial Eco -Eghmm... - powiedziała Twitter która grzebała w silniku -Dobra nasz... -poprawił .Wynalzek opierał się na 2 deskach które obracając się sprawiały że jedna deska wpychała rzeczy piesków. -Czego to nie wymyślą.... -westchnął Icko -Mogło być gorzej.... -powiedziała Viki po czym się zaśmiały *'Zmiana sceny odznaka Viki' -Wszyscy się spakowali ??-zapytał Ryder -Tak !-powiedziały pieski -To ruszajmy !!!-powiedziała Shiraz Pieski wsiadły do patrolowca .Była już godzina 4:00 -O której będziemy na lotnisku .-zapytała Slend Gray'a -O 5:30-odpowiedział lekko zaspany . -Co ???-powiedział Lenny który niechcący walną w ściane -Niestety ...-powiedział -Dobrze że dziś jest chłodno ...-powiedziała Cloe -O tyle dobrze ...-dodała Brooklyn . Pieski ruszyły . Niektóre psiaki położyły się spać . Mineło już 30 min . -Ej... Pst!Ollie ???-szepną East -No ? Co tam ??-zapytała Ollie -Narysowałaś by mi West ...niedługo nasza rocznica. Taki prezent -poprosił East -No problemo !-powiedziała -Dzięki !-odpowiedział -Już idę rysować !!!-powiedziała Ollie i ruszyła do tabletu * Zmiana sceny zawiszka Ollie -Jak mi się nudziiiiiiiii!!! Nie usiedzę w miejscu !-powiedział Icko -Racja !!!-powiedziała Chiron -Witam w klubie ...-powiedziała Kasha -Ehhh jak bym cobie postrzelała ...-powiedziała zrezygnowana Faith -Ile jeszcze zostało ???-zapytała Chiron -Jeszcze półgodziny -powiedział Icko -To pikuś przy 6 godzinach do celu !!!!-powiedziała Kasha -No nie !!!-powiedzieli Icko,Faith i Chiron * Zmiana sceny znak łapki Pieski były już na lotnisku. Po szybkiej kontroli . -Co najpierw zwiedzamy? -zapytała Cloe -Hollywood !-powiedziała Dilara -Bedzie fajnie! -powiedziała Fine -No pewnie!!! W dodatku ten hotel jest 4,9 gwiazdkowy! -powiedziała Victoria -No racja! -powiedziała Linda -Widać że drużyna Avatara spędza też wakacje! -zaśmiała się Find -Pieski wsiadamy!! -zakrzyczał Gray Pieski wsiadły. Usiadły na miejsca. -No i 6 godzin udręki ...-powiedział Marshall. Pieski wybuchły śmiechem. Rozdział II Pieski siedziały ,,w oknach" . Niektóre suczki czytały czasopisma . -Wow !Briana zobacz jaka kreacja !! I jaka cena !-powiedziała Victoria -No na serio !Oby w USA był taki sklep!!-powiedziała Briana -Ble ... Zaraz się zbęłtam .-powiedziała Alan -Spoko ! Dasz radę !-powiedziała Blindess -Oh Blind -powiedziała Alan . -Nawet w takich sytułacjach jesteś spokojna-powiedziała Blind -Taka jestem !-powiedziała Alan * Zmiana sceny zaczek łapki ''' -East !-powiedziała Ollie -Nom-powiedział -Masz tu rysek !-powiedziała -Wow ! Super !!!!-powiedział -Dzięks !-podziękował East -Nie ma za co !-powiedziała z uśmiechem Ollie Kilka siedzeń przed nimi siedzieli Milena i Ridley -Oh skarbuś ...-powiedział Ridley-Będzie przygoda jak nic - -Tylko z tobą skarbie !-powiedziała Milena i pocałowała go -Obyś się tylko nie zgubiła !-powiedział czule -Będzie dobrze !-zapewniła Milena -Mam nadzieję moja ważko !-powiedział chłopak. Milena położyła głowę na ramie Ridley'a * '''Zmiana sceny odznaka Ridley'a Tomira siedziała z Cleo. -Poczekaj pójdę do toalety !-powiedziała Cleo -Oki !-powiedziała Tomira Na miejscę Cleo wleciał Ardo -Cześć moja piekna !-powiedział Ardo. -Och ! Hej misiu !-powiedziała wesoła Tomira -Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę! -powiedział Ardo -Będę szczęśliwa? -zapytała Tomira -A jak! -powiedział Ardo całując Tomirę w czoło *'Zmiana sceny znaczek Arda' Obraz pokazuję Alan która popatrzyła się w okno. -Cześć piękna!-powiedział Xander -1!-zaczęła odliczać Alan -Emmmm... -powiedzial -2!!!-piwiedziała Akita -Jak ci mij- - mówił Xander lecz. -3! Przesadziłeś! -powiedziala Alan i walnęła Xander'a który bybił w powietrze i trafił kolo Misty . -Oooo Hej! -powiedziała sunia -Cześć! -odpowiedział krótko -A może ty.... -mówiła Misty lecz przypomniała sobie słowa dziewczyn -Ja co?? -zapytał Xander -Nic nic! -zakrzyczała Misty i posłała głowę ku oknu. *'Zmiana sceny zawieszka piłki ' Minęło kilka godzin. -Ile zostało ?-zapytała Timber -Jeszcze 30 min !-powiedziała zadowolona Thunder -Jej !-zakrzyczały pieski . -I teraz zleci szybciutko !-powiedział Bites -Oby !-powiedziała czule Ashira. I się nie milili . Pół godziny zleciało jak 5 min ! Byli już na lotnisku . -(Wdech ) Ahhh!!!Świerze powietrze !-powiedziała Dilara i postawiła łąpę na betonie . -Gdzie wysiedliśmy tato ?-zapytał Ash -W porcie lotniczym Fort Lauderdale-powiedział Dylan. -Nieźle !-powiedziała Mufin -Nom !-powiedziała Beeck Pieski wychodziły z lotniska . -Ej ktoś do mnie dzwoni !-powiedziała Ollie-To Flurr -Hej ! Widzę że już jesteście !-powiedziała Flurr z komórki -Tak !Wow ... widzę że masz niezły brzuch !-powiedziała Ollie -Oww......-zawstydziła sie -Gdzie jesteś ?-zapytała -Na plaży ! -powiedział Play który wskoczył w kadr -Oki Papa-powiedziała i rozłączyła sie -Flurr i ekipa jest na plaży !-powiedziała -Chodźcie !!-powiedział Ryder -JEJ !-powiedziały pieski . * Zmiana sceny odznaka łapki Pieski wsiadły do patrolowca . -Ale się nie mogę doczekać !!!!!!!!!!!-pisneła Victoria Pieski wpatrują się w dzielnice które są piękne . * W tle Imagine Dragons :I bet my life . Mineło kilka chwil i pieski były już na plaży. * Koniec muzyki Pieski szły w aleji z palmami . -WOW!Jak ładnie!-powiedziała Patty -No !-powiedziała Hope -No nie ?-zapytał Eco i ją pocałował Chwila i pieski były już na plaży -Kto ostatni do wody ten zgniłe jajo !!!!-powiedziała Blind i wszystkie zainteresowane pieski pobiegły. -Cześć !-powiedziała Flurr która wyszła z wody . -Hej -odpowiedziała z reszta -Ryder to my idziemy sie opalać !-powiedziały zainteresowane suczki -Oki ! Poproszę innych piesków żeby przyniosły wam żeczy .-powiedział -Dzięki-odpowiedziały -Ja moge zanieść !-powiedzieli Domingo ,Valka,Coral,Conrad i Gray -Oki!-powiedział Ryder I poroznosili Pieski zaczeły się wylegiwać a inne pieski pływały w wodzie . -Ej Ryder !-szepną głośno Rocky -Tak Rocky ?-odpowiedział Ryder -Czy wszystko już gotowe ?-zapytał kundelek -Mniej wiecej.-odparł -A co wy tu tak siedzicie ?! Do wody !!!-powiedziała Kara i złapała Rocky'ego za łapę. -Nie nie nie NIE !- powiedział i wpadł do wody poprzez popchnięcie -Kotuśśśśśśśśś....-powiedział Bee i podszedł do Kary -No coooo?-powiedziała i zrobiła słodkie oczy. -Nie mogę się na ciebie gniewać !-powiedział i przytulił swoją ukochaną * Zmiana sceny odznaka BumbleBee Zrobiło się późno . Jednak zabawa jeszcze trwała . Psiaki korzystały pełną parą. Rozalia,Victoria,Briana,Cassandra oraz Megan siedziały w cieniu i wymieniały się kosmetykami . -Wow! Jakie masz miękkie futro po tym kremie !!-pochwaliła Megan -Dzięki-powiedziała z uśmiechem Briana -Ahh...Miło tak se posiedzieć i wyluzować się - powiedziaa Victoria po czym rozłowżyła się wygodnie . Aż tu nagle na ich kocyk wylądowała kupa piachu . -Ugh ! Co jest ?!-zapytała zła Rozalia -Zamknij się ?! Niewidzisz że tu jest wojna ?!-zapytała zdenerwowana Danger która strzelała z zabawkowego pistoletu -TRAFIONY !-powiedziała Faith która też strzelała -Kurde !-zakrzyczał Xander Trwała wojna piesków i twardzielek . Do jedengo kręgu trafili Mickey , Altron i Play . Każdy celował w siebie -Opuśćić broń -rozkazał Mickey . Puścili -Ahhh....-powiedziała Caro która wsysadziła ich w powietrzu i strzeliła w nich -Szach Mat !-powiedziała zadowolona -Nie źle !!-powiedziała Ollie -Dzięki wielkie -powiedziała uśmiechnięta -Nom nom ... nieźleeee- powiedziała Flurr -Zamknij się . Nie mam ochoty na wyzywki .- powiedziala Caro . Wzieła łapkę Ollie i pociągnęła ją za sobą. - Co Ci jest ? - zapytała Ollie posmutniała widząc wwyjątkowe zdwnerwowanie Caro -Ehhhhh..... Nic . Nie chce o tym mówić . Chodźmy do reszty. -powiedziała Caro i poszły Tymczasem pieski zaczeły robić zamki z piasku . -Wow ! Fajne to !-powiedziała Frugo -Dzięki -odparły szczeniaki -Pieski ! Robi się ciemno !Już zbierajmy się już. Jedziemy do nowego hotelu . Zejdzie się ,ale myślę że wam się spodoba -powiedział Ryder Pieski zaczeły pakować się,zabierały koce oraz leżaki. Szczeniaczki też pomagały -Daj,pomogę ci -powiedziała Male i wzieła jedną torbę od Avie -Dzięki siostrzyczko !-powiedziała Avie -Zobaczcie !-powiedziała Scotty -Wow!-powiedziały szczeniaczki . Była to wielka muszelka -Mam tego więcej !-powiedziała Nadia która wsyszła z wody z masą muszelek . -Jej !-zakrzyczały szczeniaczki -Starczy dla każdego !-powiedział Maxis i zabrał jedną . Pieski po kilku minutach się spakowały i weszły do patrolowca * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu Pieski już jechały . Zachwycone patrzyły się na centrum nocą . -Ryder ...-powiedziała Annie która przyszła z kobiecymi suczkami . -Słucham.-powiedział -Możemy się zatrzymać na zakupy -zapytała Briana -NIEEEEEEE!-zakrzyczała chłopięce suczki i chłopaki -Ale nie tylko na ciuchy !-powiedziała Flurr -Hmm..No dobrze -powiedział brunet Pieski wysiadły i. -Nie za długo tylko . Musimy być na czas -przestrzegł chłopak -JASNE !-odparły pieski po czym rozeszli się w swoje strony Damskie suczki poszły do galeri i przeróznych drogerii . Inne pieski poszły do sportowego , rysowniczego itd. * Zmiana sceny Obraz pokazuje team avatara wraz z kilkoma pieskami -WOWWWW!-powiedziały zachwycone -Gdzie idziemy ?-zapytała Tomisa -Ja bym se poszła se kupić książkę o demonach -powiedziała Slend -Ja bym poszedł doooo.. emmm-powiedział Mickey -WIEM !Do pizzeri !- -Mmmmm .. Dobry pomysł -powiedziały pieski -Ja bym poszedł sobie kupić nową grę -powiedział Conrad -Cały ty !-powiedziała wesoło Shiraz -Tam jest siłownia ! I park linowy !-powiedziała Missouri -To chyba sie zgadzacie abysmy tam poszli wszyscy ?-zapytał Bee -TAK!-odpwiedziały pieski i poszli Galeria Kategoria:Opowiadanie Toy Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sezon 3